Inuyasha's Mine!
by Prince-san
Summary: Women continue to give Inuyasha difficulty.


"**Inuyasha's Mine!" — By: Kiba Inubake**

_-Written for Pyrekins-

* * *

_

A beautiful female demon slayer sauntering along a dirt trail couldn't hide the angst shown on her face. Memories of the tragedy she had bared witness to replayed in her mind. She shed tears of rage as she remembered what her possessed brother had done to their village. Then she remembered who had made an appearance after—none other than the man whose name literally means 'hell'. _"Hehehe… Sango… Inuyasha tricked Kohaku into murdering your village… That half-demon is the one you want,"_ Naraku's words played in Sango's mind.

'_I will get that Inuyasha, no matter what!'_ Sango shouted mentally.

* * *

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha shouted angrily. "If you'd just leave that heap of metal behind and climbed on my back, we'd be at the next village already!"

"If you'd quit picking fights, we could move along faster, too!" His female companion barked back.

"…Touché…" That shut him up.

Their constant bickering caught the attention of a cute female with a cat on her shoulder that was passing through the grasslands. She glanced over to see who was arguing, and noticed the male of the two had long silver hair and was clad in red clothes—from what she could see, anyway. Following a gasp, she said, "That must be Inuyasha…" The girl's expression suddenly turned serious, and her cat hopped onto the ground and transformed into a flaming beast and bared its fangs. The girl grabbed the oversized boomerang on her back and flung it at Inuyasha.

The silver-haired hybrid looked over at the impending doom. "Wha…?" BOOSH! The curved weapon whacked Inuyasha directly in the head. "Gah!!" He fell over as the boomerang returned to its wielder.

"Inuyasha, you fiend!! You're going to get what you deserve!!" The girl who is obviously Sango yelled over to him.

"For what?!" He yelled back, enraged and confused.

"Um…I forgot why…" She answered back. "…Oh, wait, now I remember! It's because you tricked my brother into killing the entire demon exterminator village!"

Inuyasha looked at her as if she were crazy. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, not even angry anymore, since his confusion had overtaken it.

"Naraku told me that you tricked my brother into going on a mass murder spree," She explained.

Inuyasha and Kagome gasped. "Naraku?!" They repeated. (Obligatory reaction, sorry)

"So…he duped me, then?" Sango asked.

"That's it," Kagome chimed up.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Who the hell said you could talk?!" He punched her in the face, sending her flying a few yards.

"…Was that really necessary?" Sango came straight out with it.

"Eh, I guess not. Oh well, what's done is done," Inuyasha replied. "So, wanna come with us on our journey to collect all the Shikon jewel shards that this dumbass over there caused to split?" He asked, pointing over to a motionless Kagome.

"Sure, I guess." She ran her hand through her hair.

Kagome sat up and glared fiercely at Inuyasha. "You crap-jerk!!" She pulled an arrow out from her vagina and launched it at Inuyasha.

Sango grabbed her boomerang and blocked the arrow from hitting her new red-clad friend's heart. "Eww…" They both chorused.

Kagome then reached down her mini-skirt and pulled out another arrow, this time from her asshole. Followed by another 'ew', the excrement-coated arrow was launched at Sango this time. Instead of blocking it, she dodged it because obviously, she didn't want shit on her nice clothes.

"You're disgusting!" Sango commented, based on the arrows that were thrown at her. "And Inuyasha's mine, bitch!" She threw her Hiraikotsu at Kagome and knocked her unconscious when the weapon hit the back of her head.

"Well… Now that we're free of her…wanna _do something_?" Sango asked seductively. **–End of Story!

* * *

**To answer your questions, yes, I **did** have to end it with something like that! Hehe, anyway, this was written as a birthday present for my good friend, Erin. Hope you liked it! Oh yeah, and please review, everyone.


End file.
